Presently, it is known to use inertia cone crushers comprising a crushing bowl and a breaking cone accommodated therewithin to provide an annular breaking cavity. The breaking cone is mounted on a spherical support secured, as is the crushing bowl, to the crusher base. The breaking cone has its shaft seated in a bearing bush provided with an out-of-balance weight on the outer surface thereof. The bush is interconnected with a ball spindle arranged in the bottom portion of the crusher.
In the course of operation, the armour clothing the breaking cone becomes wornout and, therefore, must be repaired or be replaced. Due to design features of the crusher, it is necessary in order to replace the armour of the breaking cone, to remove the latter from the crusher. However, the mounting of the breaking cone into the crusher involves difficulties associated with stopping the bush in a position near to the vertical.
Known in the prior art is a device for mounting the the breaking cone of an inertia crusher having a crushing bowl which accommodates a breaking cone (cf. USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 497,049). The device comprises a shell accommodating a spherical support mounted in the top portion thereof and it is provided with a central hole to receive a breaking cone shaft passing therethrough. In the bottom portion of the shell, there is mounted a ball spindle interconnected with a bush carrying an out-of-balance weight outside thereof and intended for placing the breaking cone shaft therewithin. In said design, the ball spindle is both a drive and a support of the bush.
To mount the breaking cone, one must bring the bush to a vertical position with the aid of a crane and stop it with respect to the crusher shell with three ropes located at 120.degree. to each other and fastened with their loose ends to the shell. The cone is lowered by the crane to let its shaft just enter the crater of the bush. The ropes are then removed from the crusher and the cone is further lowered down to rest upon the spherical support.
However, the mounting of the breaking cone in the device in question, is a time-consuming process which requires subsidiary equipment.
There is also known a device for mounting the breaking cone of an inertia crusher having a crushing bowl (cf. USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 419,240). The device comprises a shell, in the top portion of which there is mounted a spherical support provided with a central hole to receive a breaking cone shaft passing therethrough, and in the bottom portion thereof, there is mounted a ball spindle interconnected with a bush carrying an out-of-balance weight outside thereof intended for placing the breaking cone shaft therewithin.
As distinguished from the device described hereinabove, wherein the ball spindle is both a drive and a support of the bush provided with an out-of-balance weight, in the construction under consideration the spindle operates as but a drive, and a rod with a thrust bearing serves as a support. The rod is disposed inside the breaking cone shaft and is rigidly mounted in its top.
To mount the breaking cone, the rod is stopped by three stops in the vertical position and the cone is lowered by means of a crane until the top end of the rod enters the opening of the cone shaft. The rod therewith functions as a guide for the shaft inserted in the opening of the bush. The stops are then removed and the cone is lowered down to rest upon the spherical support. The entire cone shaft therewith enters the bush. With screwing a nut on a shank of the rod, the bush with the out-of-balance weight is raised to the operating position.
In said crusher, the mounting of the breaking cone is less labor-consuming as compared with the prior art devices described hereinabove, since there is no arduous operation of slinging the bush, but a much easier operation of stopping the rod.
However, this construction, too, features lost time since prior to dismantling of the breaking cone, it is necessary to remove a protective head from it and also a nut securing the rod and to perform the opposite sequence when mounting the cone.
Also known in the art is an inertia cone crusher having a crushing bowl which accommodates a breaking cone (U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,446). The construction is known to comprise a shell, in the top portion of which there is mounted a spherical support provided with a central hole to receive a breaking cone shaft passing therethrough, and in the bottom portion there is mounted a ball spindle interconnected with a bush carrying an out-of-balance weight on the outer surface thereof intended for placing the breaking cone shaft therewithin.
In this crusher, a lateral port of the shell casing is opened prior to dismantling the breaking cone and a cantilever having two support guides for the out-of-balance weight is fastened to the walls of the port. Upon removal of the breaking cone from the crusher, the bush with the out-of-balance weight retains its initial position on the support guides, therefore the subsequent mounting of the cone does not present any difficulties.
However, in this crusher, too, the additional operation of mounting and dismantling the supporting cantilever is retained, which also results in additional time for the mounting of the cone. Moreover, the assembling works remain labor-consuming.